ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Future TOAA
' Future TOAA' is a throwback to the original TOAA that can be found on the normal Dragon Ball Fanon wiki. He was once called Evil TOAA due to his nature and actions, though it has been revealed that this version of TOAA is infact TOAA himself from the distant future, and is perhaps the single most powerful incarnation of the character since the birth of its concept. Though being shrouded in nearly complete obscurity, Evil TOAA may be TOAA's "true nature", existing along side his super hero counterpart. Unlike previons iterations of the character, Future TOAA is the only one that the author takes "seriously" in the sense that other versions will remain lighthearted without much effort put into them, while this version will be the exact opposite, and in way, the final product of the character. Appearance When he was known as Evil TOAA, he never appeared directly, instead presenting himself in the shadows, constantly hiding his true appearance. From what can be made out, it seems that Evil TOAA is an ascended form of the original TOAA, going even beyond the latters Super Perfect transformation. Evil TOAA is menacingly tall, his features hidden underneath the thick tetrafibre carbonox body armor plating he wears. His body goes hidden underneath a large mantle worn draped over his shoulders. After doing battle with a heavily trained and empowered past self, Future TOAA's true appearance was revealed, being an older male reminiscent of a Jizou statue or buddhist work of art. He has abandoned his super-hero tendency to display himself as such along with the ideaology, believing his past self to be stupid and naive for believing in such things. It is clear he is an andoid, his body sporting aggressive lines and panels which makeup his armored outer "flesh" and yet, he is somehow organic, as if being a cross between steel and living flesh. His hair is a snow white. As are his eyes, devoid of any emotion besides rage, lighting them up illustriously with boundless fury. He often goes shirtless, instead wearing a unique obi-like dress around his waste and a pair of stylized wide-legged traiditonal hakama, one of them going tucked into his right shinguard. His body sports many "engravings" solidifying his status as a machine construct, though he is known to posess organic parts aswell, making him one of a kind when it comes to bodily setup. Around his hands and much of his forearms are golden/bronze gauntlets which he uses to crush his enemies with. Personality Evil TOAA is eloquent, steadfast, intimidating and articulate, with no display of any emotion besides slight annoyance or anger. He is well aware that others view him as a godlike being, but he is not ignorant, haughty, or self righteous like most other known villian-like characters in the dragon ball universe have been. Quite shockingly, he is infact quite the opposite, often hypnotizing his enemies with his frightfully alluring voice and eloquent nature, to the point where he can easily convince the naive and young children that he isn't evil in the slightest. TOAA has a nasty temper, and can easily become full of wrath and rage, though being concentrated, even maintaining a sense of his introverted personality to some degree. After revealing his true appearance, Future TOAA becomes considerably colder and distant, especially to his past counterpart. Having his ideaology broken has warped him and changed him into a person reminiscent of a cynic, forsaking the ways of complete justice and substuting them with a cold sense of accomplishing the greater good, even if it means committing unspeakable acts such as murder. He doesn't care when faced with insurmountable odds and has a habit of meerly destroying everything before him to fix his problems. History Evil TOAA is an android(Like) being who sports various traits and characteristics of being from such a race. It isn't known who he was created by or what his true purpose is, but he is viewed as an antagonist due to his chaotic nature and desire for battle. Some have gone as far as to say that Evil TOAA infact created himself, being more technologically advanced then the infamous Big Geti Star itself. Somewhere along the line things turned gravely bitter for this version of TOAA, prompting him to abandone his superhero ideaology and become a more "serious" warrior. Powers & Abilities Evil TOAA is an android-like being in a class of his own, sporting tremendous power in all conceivable aspects of combat, and is far more advanced then the infamous Meta-Cooler and the Big Geti Star which gave the former his power. The true extent of his prowess remains completely unknown has he has yet to engage any true form of strenuous combat, atleast, by his standards. How he timetraveled isn't known, but he states that he does not "witness time in a linear fashion, events from any period are mine to observe and interfere with as i see fit". TOAA's power has reached a state where he claims that he has become something completely different to an android, now calling himself a "Deus Machina". 'Astronomical Power Level: '''As a self proclaimed Deity and Guardian of the planet earth and its mortals, TOAA's power has reached Godlike standards. He himself claims that "it is useless to try and gauge my power, it has already ascended far beyond any concept of numeric expression". His power is great enough to allow him to rival and surpass veteran Super Saiyans of seemingly any level, and it is reactive to his emotions. When experiencing particularly strong feelings, TOAA's power changes and may ascend accordingly, with no known upper limit to how high it can rise. TOAA's power manifests itself as a red aura with many different shades of the color, giving it an appearance similar to that of fire. Transformations ' Super TOAA: '''TOAA has the ability to tap into and generate the almighty power of Super. Due to his unique physiology this engaged a form of hyper advanced evolutionary-based morphing that greatly ascends him into a higher state of existence. TOAA's power is reactive to his emotions, and Super TOAA effectively channels those emotions into visible, materialized concepts, giving TOAA a brand new form. The golden armor gauntlents that cover most of his forearms extend all the way up his arms and form shoulder armor for him. Four extra arms are also generated out of his shoulder blades and back bones, giving him a total of six arms with incredible striking power behind them. In this form it is also noted that TOAA's hair also glows a considerable shade brighter due to the powers of Super flowing through him as do his eyes. In this form, TOAA's already gigantic power level is multiplied by an unknown but staggering margin. It is noted he takes on the characteristics of the Legendary Super Saiyan, in that his power seemingly never stops rising for the duration that he is in this form, though whether or not this is because of the Saiyan DNA integrated into him is unknown. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Android Category:Neutral Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction